North
by Trayriffic
Summary: Rosalie's life wasn't at all what she expected, but tragedy and heartache led her to a road of choices.. choices to start over and build the life she would have picked for herself. -A Rosalie/Emmett pairing, all human, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an all human Rosalie-Emmett story, mostly Rose POV, using some character names and personalities but new locale and new story line. Hopefully it flows well. This is my first ever attempt at writing for Rose, and she's not an easy personality so I've changed her somewhat to match the story. DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to Twilight. Wish I could take credit for that but I can't. **

**Let me know if you like this.. leave me some love. **

Introduction

There is a point in every girl's life when a choice must be made between what is comfortable and what is best. It's at that fork in the road where you know that if you bear right you'll see familiar landmarks, friendly faces that provide comfort and eventually it will lead you to the home you've always known. The other choice, that road to the left, is one that has just as many bumps as the other, but it's all new and foreign. It leads north to places you've never been. At first it sounds like a no-brainer of a decision, but then you realize that those familiar people at home? They will hug you but they'll never be able to wipe the pity from their eyes when they smile at you. Those landmarks that have always been part of your home? They will forever be a part of your history, including the part that you're trying to move past. These were the reasons Rose had every article of clothing she could fit into her convertible and was driving away from home. She was heading north.

Ch1:

Life was never meant to be dull, it was meant to be an adventure. Rosalie Hale used to know that. She carried that as if it was her personal mantra all through her youth. She partied as much as she could but still kept good grades and a good reputation among both her peers and her elders. She came from a great family who was always supportive. They were planning on her being successful and she had not let them down. She had dated a guy named Eric through high school and they both attended colleges that were fairly close to home but that were none the less prestigious for it.

After graduation Eric proposed to Rosalie and she of course said yes. She loved him and she knew that he was best for her. He placed a diamond on her finger that could have fed a small village in Africa for years. The engagement that followed was a brief one. Rose asked her best friend and a cousin to be bridesmaids. He asked two good friends to be groomsmen.

The wedding was on a lovely summer day and Rose looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a custom made vintage style gown that had just the right amount of lace and showed off just the right amount of curves. She smiled through happy tears as she became Mrs. Eric Michaels.

Married life wasn't hard for Rose at first. She loved their home and she was able to pursue her artwork while teaching part time at the community college nearby. Eric worked as a lawyer in a nearby city. He was well liked in his firm and they were invited to many social functions. It seemed that the more popular Eric grew within his social and work circles, the more critical he became of Rosalie.

There is no such thing as a perfect marriage and Rose rationalized that her marriage was no different than any other. Every husband wanted a wife who kept herself in good appearances. No man would want to see a few extra pounds gathering here or there. The intoxication was not surprising. How many times could a guy go out for a few drinks without eventually getting drunker than he expected to?

The jealousy was not something that Rose could have predicted though. At first it was a stranger whose glance lingered a bit too long. Then it became coworkers and friends, even mutual friends who they had both known their whole lives. It became evident that while Eric was very good at leaving Rosalie home for long periods of time while he played lawyer in the city, he did not favor well to trusting her in their small town by herself. Looking back Rose scoffed at the idea that he thought anything would have been a secret for long. The neighbors talked too much about too little.

Then there was the night that an old friend was having a going away party and they were to attend. The guy had been a high school friend, a running back on the same football team that Eric had quarterbacked for. Rose had always been fond of him but nothing had ever gone on between them. Even that night the most she had said was good luck when she hugged him goodbye. It had just been enough for Eric to explode in anger and grab her by the arm to drag her out. Her friend had looked at her as if he was trying to decide whether to step in but she had shaken her head slightly and smiled calmly before slipping out.

They had driven home together but he had left to go back to the city, claiming that he had pressing business there that couldn't wait until Monday. Rose had wondered if when he returned home his clothes would miraculously smell of perfume again. She wasn't a rocket scientist but she had figured out his behavior long before it became public knowledge.

She ignored their dysfunction for two whole years and even though she hadn't confronted him on it, she barely felt a sting when he lied. It was simply part of her life and she hadn't ever thought of changing it.

On the night of their third anniversary he made reservations at their favorite restaurant. They sat in the back, making small talk about the menu. After the waiter took their order he made the mistake of brushing his hand against Rose's while reaching for her water glass to refill it. It really was nothing significant but it was enough to catch Eric's eye. When she begged him not to confront the waiter about it, his anger turned on her instead.

It had turned ugly, ending in yelling and finally they were asked to leave the restaurant. They drove home in silence, thick disgusting thoughts filling the air between them. The car came to a screeching halt in front of their house and he told her to get out, mumbling something about needing to go to the office. She didn't protest. It wouldn't have done any good. His car was out of sight before she had even unlocked the door.

Three years of wedded bliss, she had sarcastically thought.

Her phone had woken her with a start at around 4:15 in the morning. Her mind hadn't even grasped the reality of it all at first. It was bad news they had said. A car accident, Eric was driving. He appeared to be intoxicated. He was dead when the police had arrived on the scene. His passenger survived.

His passenger. Rose met her at the hospital when she went to identify the body. Her name was Shelly and she had been a paralegal at the firm. They had been out to dinner and had been headed back to her apartment when the car struck a tree. Shelly was a wreck with broken ribs, a concussion and a dead boyfriend. They ended up holding hands and Rosalie found herself thankful that if she had to meet the other woman at least she didn't feel anger towards her.

The grief was hard. She had cried more tears than she had ever imagined she could cry. She didn't remember much of the funeral or the days that followed. It all seemed a blur. When she came out of her cloud of grief she realized that she was mourning the person that Eric had been during their youth. The boy she fell in love with was the one she missed. The young man that had been her best friend was the one she mourned. The husband that he had grown into was one that she wouldn't miss.

She couldn't explain her feelings to her family and definitely not to his. They knew of the scandal and they covered it up properly. She remembered the look of disdain they had given her when she insisted that Shelly sit by her side at the funeral. She justified it by saying that Shelly had been worth it to Eric to risk his marriage, she should be worth inviting to the funeral.

A few months after the accident Rose looked around and all she saw was a life that represented everything that made her unhappy. It was time to make a change. It was time to leave.

**A/N: Second chapter to come soon! **

ere'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind was blowing in her hair as she drove and for the first time in years Rose felt alive. A few hours into her trip she stopped for lunch at a cute little diner. She pulled out her cell phone and called her parents. It was time to let her know that she was moving. She knew it wasn't the most adult way of handling the situation but had her mother been given the chance she would have stalled Rose as long as she could have.

"Rosalie I don't understand the point of this all. If this is just some sort of point that you're trying to make about your independence then you've made it. We all know you can't just pick up and leave all these loose ends." Diane was worried about what the neighbors would be whispering about when they found out Rose left town.

"Mother I have no loose ends. Mrs. Pickering is watching over the house until it sells. Eric's family will be receiving a delivery of his personal belongings on Monday. I packed them myself." Rose tried to stay calm but firm in tone.

"What about money? Are you just going to magically find a job somewhere?" Diane was starting to sound desperate. "What will you live off of?"

Rosalie had laughed bitterly. "You honestly think I don't have money? Eric's life insurance was well funded. So funded in fact that I left his Ferrari for Daddy. Daddy are you still on speaker phone?"

"Thank you sweetheart!" Benson Hale's voice boomed in her ear. "Did I ever tell you you're my favorite daughter?"

"You're welcome Daddy." Rosalie laughed, in full knowledge that she was his only daughter. "Mother I know you're sulking but don't worry. Your friends at church will only whisper for a little while and then they'll forget I even exist. It can't last for long. I have a plan and I've been in contact with some of my college friends and they have connections in Montreal."

"Montreal!?" Diane may have burst a blood vessel in her throat she yelled so loud. "Your plan is to be Canadian? Oh for pity's sake. I'm hanging up. I can't handle this. Call me when you're ready to come home and Daddy will buy you a ticket."

And then the phone was dead. Rosalie sighed but she wasn't daunted. She was starting fresh and she knew she was making the right decision. She finished her lunch and got back on the road. It was her intent to get as far away from that little Pennsylvania town as she could before the sunset.

Driving gave Rose so much time to think about things and for once she was excited about the future. She was almost giddy as she drove through the beautiful hills and mountains of New York. The breathtaking colors of Fall were showcased as the hot September sun beat down on her. It was the perfect day for a new beginning.

At dusk she pulled into the small tourist town of Lake Placid. She stopped at a bigger hotel by the lake which turned out to be a Crowne Plaza. They had a room with a view available and she was thrilled to see it included a balcony, fireplace and a Jacuzzi tub. So thrilled that she booked it for the whole weekend. She figured she was due some pampering.

After a long soak in the tub and a glass of wine she slept the best she had since the funeral. It was glorious. When she woke up the next morning she ordered breakfast and ate it on her balcony while browsing the hotel's amenities book. She noticed that there was a wing of shops attached to the hotel and she knew that was where she was headed next.

A couple hours and a hot shower later she was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and her blond curls were cascading over her shoulders as she wandered through the little gift shops. She bought herself a few things and made an appointment at the spa. At the end of the little mall there was an Adirondack styled coffee house that was just adorable. She was standing in line to order when she closed her eyes and inhaled the toasted smell of coffee.

"Rosalie?"

Her eyes shot open and she spun around. Behind her in line there was a group of guys and she had a hard time focusing on which one had spoken until her eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Emmett?" His smile grew huge at her recognition. He stepped up and wrapped her up in a huge hug. When he released she took a good look at him. The years had done him justice.

"Emmett how are you? I haven't seen you since.." Her voice trailed as she remembered his going away party that her late husband had made such a jealous scene at.

"Yeah, since my party! Hey I'm sorry about Eric. I should have gotten in touch with you before now." Emmett's face was conflicted between sadness and the lingering happiness he had shown upon meeting her. "We had so much fun back in the day, it's a shame his life had to end so young."

"Oh Emmett, thank you really, that's sweet of you but I know you're busy and it's not like we'd been in touch." She moved ahead in line and ordered herself a caramel latte.

"So how are you?" She asked but he was busy adding his own order to hers and insisting on buying her coffee.

They walked together out to a large balcony and picked a table. It was a beautiful crisp day and the mountains made for a gorgeous backdrop but Rose wasn't paying attention to the scenery. She felt like she was on a date and it made her feel so pretty.

"So Rose, what brings you to Lake Placid?" Emmett's eyes grinned at her even when he wasn't smiling. She was so distracted by the way they glittered that she didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I am en route." She said simply. "En route to a new life."

"Mysterious! I love a good mystery. Where do ya plan on landing?" He took a gulp of his coffee and waited in intrigue.

"I'm moving to Montreal. I need to start over. People in town.. they just don't look at me the same way. I'm never going to be me there. I'm always going to be the one that Eric cheated, and then died on." She tried not to sound sad, because she truly wasn't feeling sad at all. "Montreal has a great art scene, plus it's French speaking.. who doesn't get turned on by that right?" She flirted shamelessly while running a finger through her hair.

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well I'm really glad I ran into you. What are the chances right? I'm in town for a few weeks for training. I'm still with the National Forest Service and this is a nice change from Montana."

A little voice in her head lamented over the fact that Montana was such a long distance from Montreal. It was obvious this flirtation was going to be short lived.

"Hey listen, I've got to get back to the guys but is there any way we could meet up later? There's a great little Italian place in town and I'm going to be starving for food and good company." His smile lit up his whole face as he cocked his head to the side waiting for her answer.

She stood with him and nodded. "I'd like that."

He wrapped her up in another hug before she even knew what was happening and she could smell something that could only be described as freshness. It was intoxicating and the second long hug seemed to last for hours.

He smiled at her as he backed away. "Bye Rose!"

As he walked back to his co-workers one of them gave him a punch on the arm in a joking fashion and she could only imagine what they had said. His eyes met hers and he winked before walking out.

It had been so long since she had basked in any man's attention. A couple hours later while she was lathered up in a chocolate body wrap with cucumbers on her eyes she kept thinking about him. He was in terrific shape. The hug had confirmed what his t-shirt had already hinted at. There was little more than muscle there.

Emmett had always been well built but obviously hiking around the wilderness of Montana had enhanced that. It had only been a couple years but he had aged just slightly. There was still a youthfulness in his face but his cheekbones were more defined. His hair was also shorter.

She wondered if it had always felt that good to hug him. It made her question whether or not Eric had reason to be jealous that night at the party. Maybe her face had given away more than she had known? It was doubtful though because she had shut down any reaction to men long before that. It was for their good as well as her own.

Now she couldn't help but day dream. After the spa appointment she walked down Main Street and found several little clothing shops. It wasn't her intention but she stumbled upon a dusty mauve color wrap dress that accented her curves really well and was cut a bit lower than she had ever dared to wear. The sales girl suggested pairing it with a pair of brown suede boots that came up her calf. "They were perfect for a fall night" she said. Rose was convinced.

Once she was back in the hotel room she dressed and was putting eyeliner around her deep brown eyes when she realized that he hadn't given her a time, or even asked for her phone number for that matter. Her heart dropped. He wouldn't even know how to get a hold of her.

She had gotten all excited over a date that wasn't going to happen.

Flopping down on the bed she turned on the tv and watched a stupid game show until around six o'clock when there was a knock at the door. She had chills. _There's no way he could be.. no… it can't be him._

She looked through the peek hole and sure enough, there he stood in an argyle pullover sweater running his fingers through his short hair. She could see his bicep flex. _Enough Rosalie, pull yourself together._

She opened the door with a smile. "How did you know how to find me?"

He grinned. "I just asked for your room number at the front desk. The guys have been flirting with that clerk all day so she was putty in my hands." He looked suddenly sheepish. "I mean, not that I'VE been flirting."

She laughed and grabbed her purse and a sweater. He threw an arm around her shoulder and out the door they went. As they stepped out of the hotel she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't lost touch with her the entire time. Arm around her in the hall. Hand on her back in the elevator. Brushing her arm while opening the door, and taking her hand to guide her to the north end of Main Street.

Rose couldn't remember the last time a man had held her hand out of pure affection instead of duty or attention of bystanders. It felt nice. Maybe too nice. She was going to have to be careful with this because she knew it had to end tomorrow.

They chatted as they walked down the street until he stopped in front of a restaurant that read Mike's 21 on the sign. There was a line of people waiting but Emmett had been thoughtful enough to not only reserve a table, but one overlooking the lake.

The small talk was incredibly fun and she found herself laughing more than she'd laughed in months, or maybe years. He told her about his work and she told him about her hope to sell some of her art some day.

She asked him what was good there and they both settled on the lobster ravioli. Dinner was amazing and they closed the place down after having wine, dessert, coffee and more wine.

Walking back along the lake they grew quiet, but in a comfortable way, just watching the moonlight sparkle off the water.

Out of nowhere he blurted "Hey you know you look beautiful tonight right? That dress is amazing. It's just you though, you've always been gorgeous."

She was grateful he couldn't see her blush in the dark. She squeezed his hand. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself." She answered. "Can I tell you something.. without sounding like a weirdo?"

They were almost to the hotel entrance and she could see him nod along with his "of course!"

"I feel like I've missed you in my life and I've never even had you in my life." She paused already regretting the words. "It's silly right? But tonight, and earlier.. I mean. I don't know. I guess I don't know what I mean."

"Rose, I do know what you mean."

They stepped into the lobby and the conversation was drowned out by a wedding party going on in the attached banquet hall. After pushing the 5th floor button he turned to her, stepping closer. "I've missed you too. I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow."

With that the doors opened and they dragged their feet down the hall to her door. He waited until she unlocked the door to her room and set her purse down before stepping inside and pulling her by the hand into another signature hug. This one really did last forever.

"Is tomorrow a definite?"

She nodded into his chest. _Willpower Rose, have willpower. You have sacrificed for a man your whole life.. you need to go to Montreal._

"I'm afraid if I don't go tomorrow I'll never do it." She murmured.

He sighed a heavy exhale and she found herself thinking that Emmett should never sound so down. It didn't suit his personality.

"Well in that case I think this has to be goodbye. I don't want to ever ruin anything for you and.. well if I was to stay the night here you'd never want to leave tomorrow." She looked up to see his signature grin and was grateful for the return to flirtatious Emmett. Sad Emmett just didn't seem right.

"Pretty confident of that huh?" She smiled shyly. "Almost makes me want to take that challenge."

She stepped back into his hug with her chin raised up defiantly. He was a few inches taller than her and while he smiled back at her his eyes had a different look. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I won't have a one night stand with you Rosie, no matter how bad I want you." His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and having his body so close to her was bringing all sorts of heat to her. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet little kiss and then pulled away with a groan. She wanted to protest but she knew he was right.

And just like that he was gone.

She opened the French doors to her bathroom and drew herself a bath. While soaking in the steaming hot lavender water she couldn't tell whether she wanted to giggle like a girl reliving their evening or cry real tears at the idea that he was gone. Her body was filled with regret but it obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

Wrapping up in the white fluffy bathrobe she looked in the mirror and she realized that she had been happy tonight. Really happy. And she was devastated to have lost that feeling as soon as she had found it. Tears started to fall when she realized he didn't have her phone number. She wiped the eyes that she had thought couldn't possibly have still held wetness after going dry so long ago.

As she walked across the room to turn the lights off she noticed a piece of paper on the floor in front of her door. She picked it up and there on hotel stationary was a note that read:

_Rosie,_

_This can't be all. I can't just walk away. A girl at least needs a friend to write "home" about while she's having adventures in Montreal right? Please keep in touch. 570-567-1112_

_Em_

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. That was exactly what a girl needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I'm glad that there are people reading this. Rosalie hasn't ever been my favorite character but the more I think about her the more complex she really is so this has been a fun project. Hope you're liking this story (and thank you so much for those who've reviewed, subscribed to the story, favorite it, etc, I appreciate it!) If you're reading (and the stats say that people are) then don't be afraid to review!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah.**

**Rosalie POV**

It was exciting to drive into the city that first time. Rose hadn't been to Montreal before and it seemed like a beautiful city from the tourist websites and brochures but nothing could compare to seeing it in person. Her GPS led her straight to her friend's apartment complex and she parked on the street nearby.

Alice opened her front door before Rose had even climbed to the top of the stairs. "Rosalie! How are you! I can't believe you're here! You haven't changed a bit!" The shrill screams were accompanied with hugs and Rose wouldn't have been able to answer her if she had tried.

Finally the tiny girl in front of her held her back at arm's length and spun her around to get a better look. She was amazingly strong for her size. "Rosalie Hale you look gorgeous. Wait, your last name isn't Hale any more.. well old habits die hard."

"Actually I took my maiden name back. I know widows don't normally do such things but I need to start fresh and my situation isn't exactly typical." Rose didn't want to explain about Eric while standing on the stairwell so she tried to just leave it at that. "So this is your house huh?"

"Oh for pity's sake, excuse my manners! Come on in!" Alice led her inside a very cute apartment with a mostly open floor plan. "It's not extravagant but it's mine. I'd love to afford one of the newly renovated ones up on the 8th floor but for now this one will have to do. At least the ambiance is great!" With that she pulled back her drapes and she and Rose walked out onto her little balcony that held vintage chairs and Rosalie could see the eclectic and colorful row of buildings just below them.

"This is a great neighborhood. Lots of little cafes, shops, and the like. Some evenings I sit here and I can listen to the live music from that café's patio over there. It's nice. Lots of inspiration you know?" Alice was really selling the place. "You know, you can stay here for as long as you like.. but it would be excellent if you could be my neighbor upstairs!"

Rose laughed. Alice hadn't changed a bit, still bubbly and making grand plans. "I'll think about it Alice. It's definitely a great building complex. I love what you've done with your place for sure. Are all the paintings yours?"

Alice's voice filled with laughter. "I love that you of all people are impressed with my work. Come on Rose, they look like a five year old made them compared to some of the stuff you've done!"

"Alice I haven't created anything worth giving a second glance lately. You're too kind to me and you're remembering talent that's been buried for a while." Rosalie sounded a bit wistful. "But I'll find it again."

Just then the doorbell rang and Alice danced her way across the apartment to answer it. "It's Jasper, you have to meet Jasper. He's the love of my life you know."

She opened the door and jumped into the arms of a thin, muscular guy with hair just long enough to make him look good but not so long that it looked unkempt. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Alice until they had finished quite the affectionate greeting but when he did Rosalie could see that they were a most intense shade of green.

"You must be Rosalie." He stepped toward her with his hand outstretched. "Alice has told me so much about you; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She shook his hand and couldn't help but know immediately that he was perfect for Alice. "Likewise Jasper." She answered with a smile.

"Why don't you give Jasper your keys and let him carry your things in while you get a little rest Rosalie? I'd love to show you around the city later." Alice was planning. Rosalie could hear it in her voice. Each day for Alice had to be fun or it was considered and immediate waste.

Rose handed Jasper the keys but even though he assured her it was no trouble she still felt bad for making him do all that work. After he had walked out she turned to Alice with a smile. "So what area of Canada is that accent indicative of?"

"Oh Jazz? He's not from Canada. He's a southern boy.. Texas to be exact. You know what they say about Texas men right Rose?" Alice's eyes twinkled as Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter; I was going to say that they are pure southern gentlemen!"

Rose laughed. It felt good to be laughing so much. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well. Remember how I said I could sit on the balcony and listen to the music? Well one evening I could hear the voice of an angel singing. I sat and listened to him for hours and finally I decided I had to see what that man looked like. I figured there was no way that he'd be a beautiful as his voice but as you can see, I was wrong. I walked into the bar down there on the corner and was just entranced by him. After his show was over I waited for him to clean up and then I asked him out. The rest is history."

"She didn't just ask me out." Jasper's voice came through the door before he did, with his arms loaded with suitcases and bags. "What she said was 'I've waited for you.' And being the gentleman that I am I couldn't see any way to make it up to her but to take her to dinner. " He paused to kiss the pouty lips of his sweetheart. "I'm a lucky man. If singing songs never gains me anything else, it's already given me the world by bringing her to that bar."

Rose almost couldn't watch any more. It was like choosing a picture perfect love story, a chick flick, after you've just been dumped. She was feeling too vulnerable to see their raw affection for one another. She also felt like she was invading their privacy.

"Wow, well that's beautiful. I'm really happy for you both." She cleared her throat nervously. "So I guess I'll settle in then? Maybe lay down for a couple hours before my hospitable friend gives me the grand tour?"

Jasper chuckled. "You're a smart woman Rose. I'd get some rest too. She's been planning for days and none of it is boring."

With that he headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich and Alice grabbed some of Rose's bags. "The guest room is tiny Rose and I'm so sorry about that but it is comfortable, I promise."

She showed her into a bedroom off of the living area that really was small but it was cozy and comfortable. It had a window to let in light, vintage curtains and a small chair and foot stool for a reading area. The bed was made with a beautiful quilt that looked like it came from a grandmother's house. For being a so-called starving artist, Rose could tell that Alice still shopped like crazy, just on a smaller, thrift store style budget. The place was like something out of a Martha Stewart magazine. Perfectly put together and hospitable.

Just when she thought it couldn't have been any sweeter there was a quiet knock at the door. Jasper stood in the door way with a tray carrying a sandwich, a salad and a cup of what appeared to be some sort of herbal tea. "I just thought that after a trip like that you'd probably be better off not going to sleep hungry."

"Wow, okay! Thank you so much!" Rosalie was just out of sorts with all of the kindness. He seemed to sense it and turned for the door. "Jasper!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Really. Thank you, it's nice to feel.. well it's just nice to be here." She smiled at Alice who gave her a quick squeeze before heading out the door, closing it behind her.

Rosalie ate the lunch while pondering all the happenings of the day. It was amazing how calm she felt considering her different surroundings. She had been wondering how natural it would feel to catch up with Alice after such a long time of being out of touch. It really felt like they'd never been apart. Alice had been a great roommate in college and while she did get Rose into some exciting situations here and there she definitely was the one who had been there for her.

She opened up a suit case and changed into some comfortable yoga pants and a tank and stretched quickly. The effects of a few days in the car had definitely put some stress on her body. She was grateful for that massage in Lake Placid at the spa.

_Lake Placid. Emmett. Oh Emmett. I wonder what he's up to. I wonder if he's thought of me at all. _

Just like that, her content heart was shifted and a part of her wished she hadn't left when she did. He was right though. If she couldn't stay then he had to leave that night. It was the right way to handle things. They'd stay friends and she'd make sure she kept in touch.

She found herself looking at her phone. _It would be nice of me to at least let him know I arrived safely right? _She laughed at the rationalization she gave herself for wanting to call him.

Finally she gave in and compromised. She'd text him. It was the middle of the day anyway and he could be in training or working or something. Better to text him than interrupt his day.

Her brain pondered what to write. Finally she typed out: _"Hey friend! Made it to Montreal safely and getting settled in. Hope you're having a great time as well, Rose." _Then she hit send before she could change her mind.

She set the phone down and pulled back the covers of the bed. As she climbed in she breathed a sigh of relief. It was so comfortable. Hotel beds are nice but this, this was different. Just as she was closing her eyes her phone vibrated.

"_Don't get settled in, just come back. Please? ;-) "_

Her heart skipped a beat as she read it. Emmett always was a flirt. She just wasn't used to being on the receiving end of it. She had assumed it was because they were friends but now she wondered if it was more that she had been unavailable than that he wasn't interested.

"_You know I have to give it a chance here. You could come here you know?"_

"_Hahaha!"_

"_What's so funny? There are forests to protect in Canada too you know?"_

"_Rose, I'd drive there right now just to kiss you. I just couldn't live in a city."_

She found herself biting her bottom lip. Staying friends with someone who flirted so much might be tough. Especially long distance friends. Only one reply came to mind.

"_Tease."_

"_You have no idea."_

She could almost hear the smile in his words.

"_How am I supposed to take a nap when you keep flirting with me?"_

"_Wait you're in bed? Now who's teasing?"_

"_Emmett."_

"_Rose?"_

"_I'm going to sleep now. Alice wants to take me out tonight and she says I need my energy."_

She was trying to sound firm but in actuality she could have talked to him all day.

"_Do you think that's wise? Anyone you meet in a bar will pale in comparison after your last date ;-) "_

The man had a valid point. Frustrating but valid.

"_True, you've set the bar very high. I'm not really on the market though at this point so that competition is unimportant."_

"_I knew you were saving yourself for me. I'll be waiting for you when you come to your senses artist girl. And I'll even let you paint me naked."_

Oh the thoughts that ran through her mind. It was getting hot under the quilt.

"_I have no reply for that. You've left me speechless. And perplexed."_

"_haha! I have that effect on women. I think it's my timing." _Emmett's confidence was unbelievable. She figured she might as well boost his ego.

"_Or your abs. It might be your lumberjack style athletic build."_

"_You haven't even seen my best parts. Man. I mean it, I miss you. I'm starting to regret the way we left things."_

"_Me too. I'm going to sleep now. For real. I'll hear from you soon?"_

"_For sure Rosie, sweet dreams."_

Rose put the phone down and sighed a deep breath. He really was amazing to look at. She could still feel his hugs and how strong he was. Eric had never been one to have muscle mass. He was in shape, spent hours at the gym here and there but he mostly played tennis and golfed. He never had that raw masculinity that Emmett oozed with.

It wasn't all lust though. Part of her had just felt good being with him. He didn't look at her as if she was a charity case. He knew her past but didn't make her feel like she was defined by it. He was just Emmett and she was just Rose.

She fell asleep thinking of his smile and when she woke up Alice was hovering over her like a tiny fairy godmother holding high heeled shoes. "Rose! Wake up!"

Even Alice's whispers were excited. "Rosalie! It's time to shower and dress for a night out my friend!" She held up 3 different shoes. "Which ones do you want to wear tonight with that outfit over there?"

Rose rubbed her eyes and saw an outfit fully laid out for her. "Did you unpack my clothes?"

Alice laughed. "Yes. Well not your underwear. But the rest. I had to know what you had packed." She walked across the small room to the chair and held the shoes up next to a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tunic length top, black jacket and behind them Rose could see some red jewelry. Obviously the shoes were the only thing she had a say in. Alice hadn't changed a bit.

"I'll take those strappy heels. Wait, are we going to have to walk a lot? If so then I choose the boots."

"Boots it is! Now get yourself together Rose we don't have all night!" Alice sang as she turned to head out the door.

About an hour later they were walking into a restaurant that was overloaded with French that Rosalie didn't understand in the least. Alice could speak some, so she handled the conversation with the waiter but when he walked away she turned to Rose and started giving her advice.

"If a waiter says 'Bonjour-hello!' be sure to answer hello. Usually they'll speak to you in whatever language you reply in. Unless they're cruel because sometimes I wonder if some will purposely speak French to me because they know I'm awful at it. Jasper on the other hand, speaks lovely French. He's a natural. Well he's a natural at a lot of things so it's not surprising."

"Alice!" Rosalie feigned shock.

"Oh Rose, don't act like you're a prude, I know better. Things might have ended badly with you and Eric but they started out hot"

"Well let's just say that it's been a long time since things have been hot for me." Rose opened her menu and browsed. The items were listed in both French and English and for that she was grateful. She was able to order the stuffed chicken breast and a glass of wine, but Alice protested and that they bring the whole bottle.

Rosalie figured that it was as good of time as any to tell Alice about her marriage and the details of how it ended so a delicious meal and a long story later Alice was giving her the look of pity. "Alice please don't look at me like that. I came here to get away from looks like that."

"Rosalie Hale, I am looking at you like I wish I could relieve some of your pain. How dare you tell me I shouldn't feel bad about this, after all you're my friend and you did not deserve that. I have no idea how you could put up with it for so long." Alice sipped her wine thoughtfully. "You know, when you're ready, Jasper has some friends…"

"No! I refuse to be set up right now." Rose was firm. "I turned down an insanely handsome man last night and if I could turn him down then I can resist dating for a bit until I've gotten settled."

"Last night? You turned down a man last night? In your hotel? Rose! You almost had sex with a man you met in your hotel?" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. "Details please!"

"He wasn't a stranger Alice, he was an old friend. A very handsome, flirtatious old friend." Rose hesitated and it gave Alice time to catch up.

"Did you kiss? Oh you kissed, I can tell. You're blushing! Is that why you've been checking your phone all night? Is he really that handsome? Where's he from? Show me a picture!" Alice could carry on some times and apparently this was one of those times.

"I don't have a picture of him Alice, for heaven's sake." Rose almost laughed at the idea that she would have taken a picture of Emmett. _Oh if I only had a picture of him.. beautiful Emmett…_

"Well are you his Facebook friend? We can look at his picture there." Alice had an answer for everything.

"I'm not on Facebook. Ironically Eric was afraid that I'd be too tempted to be unfaithful if I was constantly in contact with men online so he asked me to stay off all social media." Oh the irony.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now? Oh honey we will get you a Facebook page. You and this man will be in touch for sure." Alice had big plans sparkling in her eyes.

"Alice, he lives in Montana. And I've been in touch with him…" Rose took a sip of her wine. "I texted him earlier to let him know I arrived safely." She braced herself for the squeal.

"Eeek! What did he say? Just let me read the texts." Rose was already shaking her head no. "What? Well fine then but can I at least know his name?"

Rose sighed. "It's Emmett. He's fantastic. I'm thinking he's fantastic to all females though so I'm not getting too attached to him even if he is begging me to come back."

Alice laughed evilly. "Oh he might flirt with girls but I guarantee you that you would rank high on any guy's list so of course he wants you to come back."

With that they paid for their dinner and walked through the city streets window shopping arm in arm. Alice showed her a gorgeous square with beautiful statues that would please the artist in anyone and at the end of the square was the Cathedral that Celine Dion was married in.

They crossed onto another street and arrived at the bar that Jasper was playing in that night. Immediately Rose realized that Alice was going to introduce her to every single man there so she endured it with grace. A couple really did seem nice.

Jasper did have an amazing voice. Rosalie could see how Alice would have been intrigued by hearing it. There was just something sexy about it. Alice introduced her to a girl named Bella who must have been in her mid-twenties at most. She had that starving artist's look, paint stains on her hands and fingernails full of pastels and other mediums. She also looked starving. She looked like she should have eaten food for days and still been skin and bones.

Bella was French Canadian and she was dating one of the guys in Jasper's band, Edward. Rosalie tried not to stare but Edward was gorgeous. He had something about him, whether it be his musical talent or messy good looks didn't really matter. The small town gossip in her wanted to notice that Edward was quite far out of Bella's league, but she admonished herself. Bella seemed like a great girl and she definitely was cute.

Rose had to remember that if Eric hadn't insisted on her being so polished then she certainly might have taken on more of the brooding artist look. _I wonder if Emmett would like me if I was a moody artist._

Two more bars and a party later, Rose had met a lot of interesting people but she was exhausted. In the wee hours of the morning she crawled in under her new favorite quilt. She happened to check her phone and realized that a couple hours earlier Emmett had texted her.

"_I hope you're having fun. There isn't a girl here as pretty as you are. Goodnight Rose."_

Rose fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Emmett is sweet, And so are Reviews… so leave one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**North**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Having such fun with this story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I'm only borrowing Stephenie's characters and plopping them down in the middle of a story I had in my brain.**

**Rosalie POV:**

Life in Montreal suited Rose. She grew to love Alice even more than she had during her college years. There was something more mature about both of them and they complimented each other's personality.

That first week was mostly spent taking walks throughout the city, finding her way around and exploring. It turned out that Alice may have been trying to sell her art, but what really paid the bills was a waitressing job that she held at a café a couple blocks away. On the days and nights when Alice worked Rosalie would entertain herself by finding new places to go and then finding her way home again. When Alice was free then they would sometimes go to galleries together or shopping during the day.

Rose tried not to invade on Alice's time with Jasper either. She would try to make it a point to keep herself busy so that they could still have privacy. She noticed that they did spend time at Jasper's place too and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was cramping their style.

The Thursday after she arrived she was walking through the Mount Royal Park and enjoying the scenery. Alice had suggested she bring a sketch pad along and it was great advice. There was much to be inspired by. She had just settled in by a beautiful pond and was taking some photographs of the ducks splashing there when her phone vibrated.

She picked it up and her heart skipped when she saw his name. He had been texting her at least once a day to say hello but they hadn't actually talked on the phone yet. The thought of hearing his voice gave her flutters.

"Hello?"

"Hey there beautiful!" Emmett's voice sounded so happy. "How's your day going?"

She took a deep breath to steady her excitement. "It's good. I'm sitting by a really pretty pond taking pictures."

He chuckled. "You could have sat next to a pond in Pennsylvania sweetheart, you didn't need to leave the country for it.. or better yet you could have come to Montana and sat next to a lake. If you like ponds you'd love the lakes and rivers here."

She somehow didn't mind a bit when he teased her. "Very funny Emmett. Wait, what do you mean here? Are you back in Montana?"

"Yup. Flew home this morning. Didn't I mention that?"

"No!" she scolded him before she even heard her tone. "What if your plane had crashed, I wouldn't even have known where you were?"

"Why Rosie, I would think that if you were going to be so possessive of me you should at least be my girlfriend." He was laughing to himself and she could hear it.

"Well if you weren't so busy flirting via text message maybe you could have let a concerned FRIEND know that you were heading home." She was only half kidding. It did bother her a bit that she hadn't even known he was crossing the country.

"Rosalie I'm really sorry I didn't mention it. What can I say, I lose my head when it comes to you. " His voice was quieter. "Do you forgive me?"

She melted. An absolute puddle sitting in the park.

"Yes, of course. I'm kidding a little bit anyway.. but I do like to know that you're okay." She played with her hair while she talked. "So your flight went well?"

"It was dull as hell. I think I've had more exciting dental work done. But it's nice to be back. My fridge is empty so my plan is to grocery shop today." She could hear him open the refrigerator door to look inside. "What are your plans for the day?"

She laughed a little, realizing it was early morning there. "Well I'm halfway through the day here… but I'm spending some time in this gorgeous park called Mount Royal. It's on a mountain that overlooks the city."

"Rose?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I've got real mountains right here. Come on down." He was rolling his eyes at her.

"Yes but do yours have breathtaking views of a gorgeous city?" Her tone was indignant at the least.

"No cities here but there's this view in my bedroom that's enough to make you scream." He was smirking and she knew that he was right.

"Emmett!" She gasped out of pretend shock. She was starting to get all warm and tingly. "You can't say things like that. How are we ever going to be friends if you keep this up?"

"Rose I've told you that I'm settling for friendship. What I really want is much more than that." He sighed. "I'll behave. So tell me, what's on the longer term schedule for you?"

"Well, I'm going to get my hair done in a couple hours. I think I'm ready for some change." She looked at her blonde curls as she twirled them.

"No!" he boomed through the phone. "Your hair is perfect! Don't you dare cut it off!"

She laughed. "I'm not going to cut it, just get some low lights."

"What the hell are low lights?"

She couldn't force down a laugh at his lack of girly knowledge. "I'm going to have them add some darker color to offset the blonde."

"Ah. Okay then." He said. "I remember your darker hair in high school and you were hot then too."

"Well thank you sir, perhaps you should have considered asking me out then and you would have saved me a lot of torture." She quipped. "Or at the very least we wouldn't be pining for something we can't have now."

"Okay, first of all you never would have gone out with me. You were, and are, way out of my league. Second of all, we aren't pining for something we can't have. We just can't have it yet." He was turning her on by the authority in his tone. "We'll get together before we're done, don't you worry."

It was starting to get cloudy and she could feel raindrops spattering her.

"Oh! I think I better let you go, it's starting to rain on me. Can we talk again soon?"

"Definitely. I miss you Rose."

"I miss you too Emmett, but it's good to hear your voice."

The rain was really coming down now. "Gotta go! Bye!" And she hung up, while trying to shove her camera, sketch pad and everything into her bag. She headed back to her car and crashed into the driver's seat. Even soaked from the rain all she could think about was his voice.

When she got to the salon she had the bad luck of getting the one stylist in the place who didn't speak English at all, but thankfully one of the other girls at least explained what she wanted. After that she had to sit there in silence while the gal worked on her hair.

The girl seemed to be really good at what she was doing, and she herself was gorgeous. Rose noticed that she was painting her hair in several different dyes and wrapping them. It was hard not to be nervous when she had no idea if the stylist even had understood what she wanted.

About 45 minutes later she spun Rose around in her chair so that she could see her hair and said a bunch of words ending in "Voila!"

Rosalie almost choked on her own breath she gasped so quickly. Her hair, her beautiful blonde curls we're no longer blonde! Some blonde remained but a lot less. There were some curls that were reddish, some that were mahogany brown and then more that were pitch black. It was not exactly what she had expected. She had pictured some darker blonde or light brown streaks here and there. This was edgy. This was daring.

She loved it. She loved it so much that she left the stylist a huge tip when she left.

Rose always loved getting her hair anyway but there was something incredible about getting a daring style, or in this case a color, that was outside of her comfort zone. She had dinner plans with Alice and she knew that her friend was going to have an opinion about her new color. As she walked into the little apartment she wasn't prepared for the scream that erupted from the tiny girl.

"Oh my GOD! ROSE! You didn't get highlights you got madeover! I love it. I absolutely love it. Do YOU love it? Because I love it. Let me see the back. Eekk! It's so beautiful."

Rose did love it, but it helped to know that Alice, the fashionista, approved of it. After all if anyone had an eye for beauty it was Alice.

"I just felt like doing something new. After all, I'm starting over." Rosalie started to become a bit uncomfortable with the way Alice was circling her like a vulture. "Alice what are you doing?"

"I'm picturing a fabulous outfit for you to wear with your new hair tonight. I know just the ensemble. Trust me." Rose couldn't help but notice that trusting Alice with her clothes was a common theme.

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked absent mindedly while she experimented pulling her hair up and looking in the mirror.

"There's a gallery opening tonight and I really think it would be a good place for you to mingle. There are some people I'd like you to meet." Alice had a twinkle in her eye and it frightened Rose a bit. "Besides we can't waste that straight-from-the-salon brilliance by staying home."

Alice walked to the closet and came back with a salmon color cocktail dress that was ruffled and flowing along the hemline, with smaller ruffles around the plunging neckline. By the time Rosalie had put the dress on Alice was handing her black heels, jewelry and a delicate black wrap.

Two hours and a steak dinner later Jasper escorted them, one on each arm, into the gallery. She was a bit nervous about the boldness of Alice's choice and Jasper must have sensed it because he quietly murmured "Rosalie, you look great. Ally has impeccable taste, you should know that by now." Making her smile in response.

Alice, on the other hand, was giving him a look of adoration that seemed to represent mixed feelings of wanting to be at the opening and wanting to tear his clothes off for being so sweet and sensitive to her friend. Fortunately she was side tracked by people.

For the next hour Rosalie gazed at some gorgeous art. She really was in awe of some of the pieces. Her work was not even close to being on that level. It was making her question her decision to even pursue something like this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice with a French accent caught her attention. When she turned a very handsome man was standing a few feet away looking at her. A once over told her that he was well dressed and in his thirties.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful this piece is."

"Pardonnez Moi but your expression did not appear to be one of admiration." He had a keen look in his eyes as he waited for her response.

"Okay, well truthfully I was thinking that I'll never be as good of an artist as these people." Rose trailed off and instantly regretted voicing such thoughts to a stranger.

He simply smiled and said "I've heard otherwise about your art." When her face registered confusion he added "My name is Royce. I'm an acquaintance of Alice. She has nothing but appreciative things to say about your art."

Rosalie laughed. "My friend flatters me but I believe she's a bit biased."

Royce was about to reply when a woman interrupted them and said something in French. "I'm really sorry Rosalie but I have to tend to a purchase that I've made. Can I take you to lunch tomorrow so we can finish this conversation? I can pick you up at noon?"

Rose hesitated but agreed. As he was walking away she noticed Alice smirking at her from across the room. She suspected that this was what Alice had in mind completely.

In the cab ride home that night Alice confirmed it. Apparently Royce was quite influential, handsome, charming, and above all he was a lover of art. Rose was still uneasy about it.

As she was tossing and turning in bed she finally decided she needed to talk. She pushed send on her cell without even thinking about the fact that Emmett might be sensitive about the topic.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Emmett's warm smile seemed to wash over her through the phone and her anxiety was gone. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Rose sighed. "I just didn't have the best night."

"What's up? Are you okay?" Emmett was concerned.

"I'm okay. It's nothing serious. Alice just tried to set me up tonight at this art gallery function. He seems really nice and all, but I don't know.. I'm just not at peace with the idea I guess. "She paused and waited.

"Rose?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"If you think I'm the one to talk to about this you're wrong. I don't think you should date anyone." His tone was fairly serious, but not angry. "Being your friend though, I want you to have fun and be happy so I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to get to know people." It was his turn to sigh.

"It's just lunch. We're only going to lunch, but something just doesn't feel right." She took a deep breath. "You're right though, you're probably not a good one to talk to about this."

"Rosie just promise me you won't marry this guy?"

"Emmett it's lunch. It's hardly a wedding." She could sense his discomfort. "Let's talk about you, anyone special on the horizon for you?"

"I'm not really playing the dating game right now. Listen Rosie, I have to go. I'm really beat." He paused. "I'll talk to you soon?"

She couldn't think of a reply besides. "Okay. Goodnight?"

"Night Rosalie."

And he was gone. She felt even more conflicted than when she had decided to call him. She fell asleep out of exhaustion in spite of her inner turmoil. She definitely didn't like how the conversation had ended.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**North**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciated and help inspire me to update more often! **

**Rosalie POV:**

When Rose's alarm went off she immediately realized that she had slept with her phone on her pillow all night long. She had hoped that she'd get some sort of follow up text from Emmett after their abrupt goodbye, but her hopes were unfulfilled.

_It's just lunch. It really isn't a big deal. Should I cancel? Maybe I should just cancel. But I can't do that, it doesn't even make sense to cancel for a guy who is so geographically separated from me. I'm not even sure what Emmett would want if he was here, and even if he was closer I'm not positive it would work out between us. Who am I kidding, it would be amazing…. But he's not here and I have to stop making the men in my life a higher priority than my own interests. Royce seems nice, and he's attractive. We have a lot in common. He's not built like Emmett though…_

Her internal conversations went on as she showered, did laundry, sketched, vacuumed and completed a bunch of other chores. At the very least, she was productive while she was emotionally torn.

She finally looked at the clock and realized it would be too late to cancel anyway. She put on a maxi dress and boots, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Everything about this lunch was going to be casual for her. After the way Royce had seen her the night before she felt the need to make it obvious that she wasn't always as sleekly put together as she had been.

As she was glancing in the mirror she heard her phone vibrate from its spot on her bed. She leapt out of nervousness and grabbed for it.

_Have a great lunch. –E_

She didn't know how to write back. It was great to hear from him, to know that they were somewhat okay, but it still didn't really put her at ease. _Why couldn't he have just told me to cancel the date and that he'd fly here to hold me forever? _She sighed when she realized how ridiculous that request would be.

Instead she texted back a simple _Thanks._

When the doorbell rang she was ready to walk out. She grabbed a sweater and opened the door. Royce looked handsome to say the least. He had on khakis and a pullover sweater. She wondered if the man had ever considered being a J Crew model.

"Hello beautiful Rose!" His smile was sparkling. She had to admit the French accent was an advantage.

"Hello Royce. Shall we go?" She answered his smile with one of her own.

He offered him her arm and they were off. The place Royce picked was a little bistro across the city and they had to take a car. Fortunately there happened to be one waiting downstairs for them, equipped with a driver. The wheels in her mind were turning and estimating the wealth of her date when he interrupted her thoughts.

"This is my driver Mr. Burnside. Burnside, meet Rosalie." The driver tipped his hat at her as he opened the back door. She smiled at him and slid inside.

"I hope you don't mind, what with traffic this time of day I thought it would be easier rather than driving myself. It will give us more time to get to know each other." Royce rolled up the window between the front and back seats and opened the sun roof above them so that a bit of crisp autumn air could breeze in.

"So you and Alice met in college? Where are you actually from Rosalie?" Royce seemed interested, not the least bit distracted, which was more than she could say for herself. She was still getting accustomed to the idea of him employing a chauffeur.

"I grew up in a fairly small town in Pennsylvania. That's also where I lived before I moved here." Rose answered. "Have you always lived in Montreal Royce?"

He nodded. "I've come and gone but always return to this beautiful city. I have a place in Salt Lake City, and another in London but this is where I call home."

As they drove he pointed out different landmarks and architecture to her. It was nice to have such a great guide. Alice always pointed stuff out but it usually involved places to shop. Royce knew a lot about history, art, business, and other things. He seemed quite knowledgeable.

"Royce can I ask what line of work you're in?" Rosalie's curiosity was piqued.

"I actually have several companies. I started in my family's business which is software and technology but now I have ventures in real estate development and publishing as well." He reached out a hand to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. "Art is something of pure personal interest, not work related."

Rosalie felt herself blush and wondered if he intended to imply something more with his statement or if it was pure coincidence. She chose to ignore it.

"You sound very well rounded." She declared with a light and airy tone. "Is there anything you are not involved in?"

He chuckled. "A few things. But I like to try everything once and not limit myself. I have quite the.. what's the term.. bucket list?"

She smiled at this. She knew all about trying to live life to the fullest and not limiting herself because it seemed to be what she was trying to do with her life lately.

When they arrived at the restaurant she noticed he made sure to ask if she'd prefer a table in or outdoors. It was a mild day but still a bit chilly for her so she chose to dine inside. She loved that he actually considered her in the decision. She also appreciated that he pulled out her chair for her at the table.

"I will assure you that most of the menu is excellent here." He said as the waiter handed her a menu. "Not that I've tried everything but one area that I'm not at all skilled in is cooking so I do tend to dine out often. Oh, the life of a bachelor." He said with a sigh.

"It sounds like you have it very rough." Rose chuckled.

As she glanced at the menu he ordered them a pitcher of sangria and an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms.

She settled on a shellfish salad but kept her menu open while she observed him. He had immaculate hair, well styled and dark. His eyes were a matching dark brown and his smile was perfect as well. There wasn't anything unattractive about him. She could tell that he was well built under his sweater, in a slender athletic way. _Not in any way like Emmett was well built though. Oh Emmett. _She shook the thought of her friend out of her mind.

Rosalie enjoyed his choice of appetizer when it arrived and the conversation, which stayed light and factual.

"So Rose, have you done much with your art while you've been here in the city?" He asked as he took a swallow of sangria.

She laughed a little as she shook her head. "Not really. I've been sketching and painting a bit but really I'm just getting my feet wet. It's hard because while I was teaching and obviously doing some stuff, it wasn't always personal. And then.. well then my husband died and things were just very raw so I went through a dry spell there. Now I'm just trying to figure myself out."

She felt him stop eating and realized that she hadn't mentioned she was a widow.

"Rosalie, mon amie, I am so sorry to hear this. Was it recently?" He was clearly upset on her behalf.

"It was this year, yes." She answered in a rush. "But please don't worry about it; the marriage was over long before. I'd rather not talk about it." She smiled at him, assuring him that she was alright.

Changing the subject back to art, he cleared his throat. "Well you should definitely consider showing your art at some point once you get back on your feet. This is an excellent city in which art thrives." He gathered a bite of pasta on his fork before adding "I'm not sure your art could ever compare to the beauty that is your smile but from what Alice says, it must be a close second."

She blushed again but thanked him graciously while sipping the fruity wine that was enhancing the flattery nicely.

By the time they reached the dessert course she had decided that she did like Royce's company and over a brown sugar and fig custard she agreed to see him again for second date. As he dropped her off at her doorstep he leaned in and kissed her cheek agreeing to call her later with details.

She wandered up the stairs while flipping through their mail and humming to herself when a thick letter from her lawyer's made her groan. That was bound to be something dull or worse. She kept looking through the envelopes, dividing them into a pile for her and a pile for Alice. Last in the stack was a postcard with the words "Lake Placid" across the top and a gorgeous mountain scene. Her breath caught. Emmett. She flipped it over while standing in front of her door and read his scrawl.

_It's a beautiful view but not nearly as gorgeous since you left. Miss you already. –Emmett_

It was addressed to her old house in Pennsylvania and had been redirected to her forwarding address. It must have been sent shortly after she had met him and just taken a while to reach her.

Her heart was still fluttering a bit when she opened the door and saw Alice waiting with anticipation on the couch, legs folded up underneath her and a ball of yarn in her lap. When Rose walked in the yarn and needles went flying in the air. "How did it go, tell me everything! It must have gone well for you to walk in all flushed like that!" Alice smirked knowingly.

Rosalie glanced in the hallway mirror and noticed she had been blushing. "Actually that was from Emmett. He sent me a postcard." She tossed it in Alice's direction and sunk into the couch next to her. "For pity's sake Alice, I think you destroyed this scarf you're making."

Alice looked like she was going to swoon over the postcard. She fanned herself with it. "He's a keeper that one, or would be if you weren't separated by HALF A CONTINENT!" she admonished Rose. "Now tell me about your lunch date."

Rose sighed in frustration over the good point she made. "Royce is perfect. He's handsome, sweet, interesting…"

Alice cleared her throat. "Ahem, rich? Are you leaving out rich?"

"Alice!" Rosalie laughed and scolded her simultaneously.

"What? I'm an artist so obviously wealth isn't my top priority but one can't help but notice the opportunities it affords." Alice narrowed her eyes. "I'm just saying it's definitely not a character flaw."

"We had a great time. There weren't really sparks there but it was a successful date." Rose fiddled with the fringe from the scarf in her lap.

She felt Alice's stare on her. "Did you kiss?" Alice was probably smirking at her again. She tried not to meet her gaze.

"He kissed me on the cheek. We're supposed to be going on a second date tomorrow night." Rose answered.

Alice's reply was a giddy shriek, which made Rose look up with a start. "That's fabulous! Let's go shopping!" And she was up and headed for the door immediately.

Rose shook her head, wondering how her friend's energy maintained such a level. Hours later, when they walked back in with armloads of bags and packages of takeout dinner in their hands she was still wondering that.

They sat eating Vietnamese food and hot chocolate on the little balcony, wrapped up in blankets when Alice finally said what was on her mind. "I know you want what you felt with Emmett, but what was your plan, to just wait in case he tries to move here? What if he never does? And do you really want him to? It sounds like he's really into the forestry thing and how would that translate to living here?"

Rose knew Alice was just trying to be supportive. "I know you're right. I just wish that things were different. If I had even remotely felt that sort of excitement over Royce then it would have been encouraging."

Alice reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Give it time. You may find out it just takes a little longer with Royce."

_Or I may find that I wait for years because the relationship is so ideal, only to find that he's another Eric and we will never have that real love or passion._

"I'm going to give it a chance Alice. I have no reason not to."

Alice picked up her plate and cup. "Good. On that note, I'm freezing and I'm going to go take a hot shower before Jazz gets here. He's staying here tonight after his gig." And she went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Rose sat there thinking. She couldn't imagine sitting outside on a cold patio curled up with Royce. Or eating cheap takeout on paper plates with him. Granted, she herself could afford higher quality but she was committed to being frugal and making her money stretch. And she enjoyed life in Alice's style. She actually had planned on contacting the property manager about the apartment that was open in that building. She just wasn't ready to come home to an empty place again quite yet. Alice wasn't pushing her to make any transitions as of yet and she was grateful.

Her phone rang and she answered it, recognizing that it was Royce immediately. "Rosalie! I've been thinking about what a wonderful time I had earlier."

She smiled. "I had a good time too."

"Can I pick you up at 7 o'clock tomorrow night? There's a wine and cheese night that I'd love to take you to down town, would that be agreeable to you?" Royce did question her honestly, nothing condescending about him.

"That sounds perfect. I'll be ready at seven." She smiled as she got off the phone.

A wine tasting seemed very Royce. She couldn't help but think that Emmett would be perfect for hot cocoa on the patio, or beer at a football game. She wagered that Royce probably knew nothing about American football. She had to stop comparing the two and accept that Emmett was a friend and Royce was a love interest. They were apples and oranges.

She stared at her phone for a minute before giving in and hitting send on Emmett's number.

"Hey Rosie." He answered in a friendly tone but she could tell it was a little strained.

"Hi Emmett. I got your postcard today." She started light, hoping to avoid the topic of Royce altogether.

He chuckled. "Wow that took a while. I knew sending it to your old address was a gamble. But at least it did get forwarded like I hoped."

"It was sweet. Thank you." She didn't really know how to continue. Before she could tip toe around the elephant in the room any longer he jumped right on it.

"So.. how did your date go?" He sounded interested, but not annoyed.

"It went well. He was a complete gentleman. Lunch was delicious and he was good company." She answered.

"He sounds boring. Generic. Does he have a name?" Emmett was joking, with a hint of sarcasm.

"His name is Royce. He's in business, a few different fields. He's French-Canadian. At least he'll be able to translate my awful French to waiters." She tried to keep it light.

"Royce? So as a couple you'll be Rose-Royce? Awfully close to Rolls Royce don't you think?" Emmett quipped. "A bit too cheesy if you ask me. You should hold out for someone who fits you better."

She laughed. At least his humor was still intact, even if his ego was slightly bruised. "I'm seeing him again tomorrow night for a real date."

"As your friend, I feel the need to remind you that girls now-a-days usually don't put out until the 35th date. You don't want to seem easy." Emmett was on a roll with the jokes, but it was easier to deal with so she was grateful for him.

"I'll keep that in mind Em." She wrapped up in her blanket tighter as she shivered. "I'm on the patio and it's freezing here."

"I could help you with that.." he offered. "I hope you know that I don't intend to stop flirting with you just because this guy has snagged himself a second date."

"I wouldn't want you to." She sighed. "He's not you Emmett. He's nice, and more importantly he's here. But he doesn't compare."

He got quiet. "I know this sounds conceited but I.. I don't want to ruin this for you Rosie. I do want you to be happy. If I can't be there for you then somebody else should be. If I need to step back a bit I will."

"No! I can deal with it. I want.. I can't really have what I want, but I want you in my life, as long as you're willing to be my friend." Her voice strained. "I just need to know that we're on the same page and that I'm not making a mistake by giving him a chance.. that I'm not losing you over this."

Emmett cleared his throat. "You couldn't be able to lose me if you tried. I'm hooked on you sweetheart so you're stuck with me." He paused and then continued. "I did finally accept an offer for a date though. My coworker's sister always tries to get me to take her out. I usually turn her down but I feel like if you're trying new things then it would be wise for me to date a little bit too. Take my mind off of things."

Rose was silent for a few seconds listening and then she realized she had to encourage him. "Definitely! I think you.. I mean I think it's a great idea." A sick feeling was building in her stomach. "Is she cute?"

He laughed. "I guess. She's young. Maybe early twenties. She's still in college. She seems fun though. She has pretty hair."

Rose had a sudden urge to track down the girl and rip her hair out by the roots. "Aw, well that's great. She'll love you." She forced a smile while she said it, hoping he couldn't hear her jealousy seeping through the phone.

He changed the subject and they talked about other things until late that night. By the time they got off the phone it was like they really were friends who harbored no jealous feelings about their prospective dates. Almost.

**A/N: Reviews are awesome, share the love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**North **

**Chapter 6**

**Rosalie POV:**

"I like this one best. It says _I'm a sexy woman with needs_, without sacrificing self-respect or class." Alice was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table where Rosalie's laptop was open.

They had spent the morning at the park taking photographs of each other. Alice made her pose in all these ridiculously unnatural but artistic positions for the first hour and then settled into some more mellow shots as the morning went on.

Rose looked at the picture that Alice had chosen. It was one where she was turned to the left, leaning against a gray brick wall, slightly laughing and looking slightly upward through her lashes. The morning sun was casting a glow on her hair. Alice had actually climbed up into a tree in order to be tall enough to capture the shot.

"You're right. I like that one too. This feels so ridiculous though, like I'm posting a personal ad or something." Rosalie was starting to regret this idea. Alice had wanted to set up a Facebook account for her friend, saying that she had to get out of the stone age and start networking online. In other words, she wanted to see pictures of Emmett so she was creating a profile for Rose in order to stalk Emmett's page.

"Perfect! I filled out your personal information very vaguely. Now all we have to do is find friends for you, which isn't hard. See, I just typed in your high school name and all these alumni popped up. Pick the ones you recognize." Alice slid to the side and actually let Rosalie give some input.

Rose selected about fifty people to send friend requests too and then some family too. "Okay, I'm done!" she announced. Before she could even blink, the computer was beeping with alerts. "What on earth are all those beeps?"

"They are people who have accepted your requests silly! Look, Kim Friar just wrote a welcome to Facebook message on your wall! That was sweet of her. Who is Kim Friar?" Alice barely breathed between sentences.

"She's my cousin. She's nice. Little strange though. Of course she probably says the same about me, given my current disregard for public opinion of me." Rose couldn't help but giggle at the idea.

"Okay, here's the deal, we have to type in Emmett's name to search for him. What's his last name?" Alice was bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Cullen. Emmett Cullen." Saying his name out loud was a bit hard for Rose. It was like.. Well she didn't know how to describe it but to say that it made it obvious that there was a void in her life every time she thought about him, or talked about him. Alice interrupted Rosalie's self-pity.

"Is this him? This has to be him right? Oh Rose! He's beautiful! He's like Michelangelo's David if he were a lumberjack. Wow! I'm friending him for you. Can I friend him? Of course I can, you're crazy about him." Alice clicked the send button before Rose had even been able to squeak out words.

She was right though. Emmett was beautiful, there was no argument there. His profile picture was of him sitting by a campfire in a t-shirt that looked as if it was sculpted to match every muscle in his body. Then there was that familiar smirk and those blue pools of eyes that contrasted with his dark hair in such a stunning way.

"Rose!" Alice broke her train of thought with a start.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Alice was grinning knowingly. "I was saying that you need to post a status and I was curious if you wanted it to say something about pining over a long distance love affair."

"No! Good grief no. That would send my family into a vicious circle of gossip." Rose realized that Alice was kidding but the thought was simply too much for her to handle just the same. She typed in some sort of generic status about finally giving social networking a try and clicked post.

"So now what? He just accepts my friend request and then what? How is this supposed to help me beside rubbing salt in my wounds every time I see his picture?" Rosalie was feeling more and more pained by this.

"Well once you're friends then you can chat here. It really isn't that much more convenient than texting but at least you can look at each other's pictures too right?" Alice was smirking.

"Yeah, there's that. Seriously, isn't he gorgeous? He makes me want to move to Montana. Today. Should I move to Montana Alice?" Rosalie groaned as she flipped through his pictures. "Look at this one! He's fishing. And he has no shirt on. I can't even handle it."

Alice squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "Well I suppose if you think that a beautiful manly man is going to make you never want to shop for anything ever again. Honestly Rose, do they even have malls in Montana? It looks like all wilderness." She paused while looking closely at the shirtless picture. "I think you should just buy him a ticket here and make wild love to him for a few days straight. Either you'll get it out of your system and not want him anymore or you'll win him over so that he'll want to stay here forever."

Rosalie laughed as she leaned back against the couch. "I have to stop looking at those. It's going to make my date with Royce pale in comparison."

She retreated to her bedroom and flopped on to her bed. When she shut her eyes all she saw was the image of Emmett thigh-high in a river with water glistening off his tanned abdomen. His broad shoulders were flexed as he cast a line into the river. _Pull yourself together Rosalie. This is purely pathetic._

She picked up her phone and hit send.

"Hey there beautiful!" Emmett's smile sent tingles from her ears down to her toes and everywhere in between.

"Hi Emmett!" She relaxed and leaned back into her pillow. "So… Alice signed me up with Facebook today."

"Oh yeah? So I can find you online and stalk your pictures?" Emmett sounded fairly enthusiastic about the idea.

"Well you'd be too late because I already looked at your pictures." Rosalie confessed.

"Yeah? See anything you'd like to try on for size?" Emmett was laughing while trying to sound seductive but it just wasn't working.

She decided flirting was her best option. "Honestly Emmett, could you at least keep your shirt on? That picture of you fishing is enough to send a girl over the edge!" She was blushing with the admission.

"Ha ha! You didn't like that one? I thought for sure that would be your favorite. It was so hot that day.. you're lucky I was wearing any clothes at all." He spoke slowly, letting his words hang out there to linger.

"Or unlucky. It's all about perspective." Rose sighed in frustration but she wasn't ready to give up on their banter quite yet. "Or maybe it's you with bad luck. Had I been there it might have been me who was naked in that river."

"Hey now, don't paint pictures like that when you know you can't follow up on them. It's just plain cruel." Now it was his turn to sound frustrated.

"I have to go now love, but I'll talk to you later." She smiled, knowing she was leaving him hanging. It was perfect timing though because it allowed her to exit the conversation without any mention of their perspective dates.

Later that evening, before Royce arrived, she received a text from Emmett.

_Your new hair looks gorgeous, and that picture of you is incredible. I'd be lying if I said I'm not jealous of this other guy right now. I'd like a chance to do so many things to you, in so many places. I hope you have fun on your "date". He better be a gentleman or else I'll rip his head off. –E_

Talk about a loaded message. She was flattered, excited and annoyed by his words all at once. Mostly excited though.

Her reply took a minute to formulate in her mind.

_Yeah you have fun with your freshman friend tonight as well. If it makes a difference, I'd like to pull her pretty hair right out of her head. Jealousy doesn't suit me. I wish you'd just come and rescue me from this awful feeling._

She regretted sending it the minute she hit the button. How would he even reply to that? It was must more serious than she had ever intended it to be.

_I wish it could be that simple. But seriously, the fact that you're jealous makes me a little happy. I'm sorry we're in this predicament, but I'm thrilled to know that you want me. We'll just have to figure this friendship thing out as we go along. Take care of you tonight._

Yes. Friendship. That's what they needed to work on. Rosalie sighed and finished getting dressed for her date.


End file.
